One Last Job
by Inspector Spinda
Summary: (RB) Zenigata's death scene and funeral from "The Last Job". Lupin attends the Inspector's funeral and bumps into someone he never expected to meet. Writing practice so I can get into the characters before I do any original things. Read and reply!


**Disclaimer:** **I really liked the chase scene, but I hated what happened immediately after. This is a rewrite of what happened immediately after. I just added the chase scene for contexts. I tried to change the dialogue a bit so that I wouldn't be copying a chunk. Hope I did this amazing franchise justice! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're so persistent Pops!" Lupin chuckled as he kept a good distance ahead of the Inspector. He was pedaling furiously on a flower cart which unfortunately couldn't go very fast.

"Get back here Lupin! Give me back the avatar!" Zenigata shouted.

"You two are always like this." Jigen muttered through the radio. He and Goemon were on a small raft several hundred meters out at sea, well away from the range of the police, waiting for Lupin to return with the avatar. Unfortunately, the cocky thief was currently headed in the opposite direction. "Why are you interested in a Buddha avatar anyways? You've never really been the religious type."

"You're right about that. I couldn't care less about the avatar." Lupin replied.

"Why the hell did you take it then!?" Zenigata cried. He was chasing the thief on foot and keeping up rather well considering.

"I'm only after the incredible secret this thing possesses."

"Incredible secret?" Jigen echoed.

"That's right." Lupin grinned as Zenigata finally caught up to him, making a snatch at the cart. Lupin dove out of the way and landed in the basket. Zenigata launched himself off the bicycle seat, just as the bike separated from the rest of the cart, and tossed a pair of cuff as the thief. The cuffs, attached to a long piece of rope, latched onto Lupin's leg and threatened to drag him of the dismembered cart.

Lupin pushed a button on the handles and the cart shot forward at impossible speed. He had hoped the added speed would be what he need to shake off the Inspector, but Zenigata wouldn't let go. He let go of the bike and was dragged down the street, flapping like a flag in the air, but still, he wouldn't let go.

"Lupin, this is Jigen!" Jigen cried.

"Kinda busy!" Lupin shouted back, grabbed the handles of the cart with his teeth to keep himself from being dragged off the cart.

"Heads up, there's something coming your way."

"What is it?" Lupin asked as static filled his headset. "Jigen? Goemon!"

"Lupin? This is Fujiko."

"Fuji-cakes!" Lupin cried happily. "I knew I could count on you."

"Save the flirting for later Lupin, Jigen was right! It's-" But she was cut off by another round of static.

"I lost contact." Lupin muttered to himself. He turned his head, in hopes of seeing what his partners had been on about.

What he saw was startling; A helicopter hovering just above the rooftops and descending lower every second. On the outside of the helicopter was a small army of men covered from head to toe in black bandages. Even their faces were covered by faces that concealed their eyes. In the pilot's seat however, was a person whose face he knew only too well.

"Morgana!" he shouted through gritted teeth. He dove off the cart and dropped into a roll. Just as he was about to run off with his prize, something pulled him back. He reached down and undid the handcuff around his leg, still clutching the avatar with the other.

Suddenly, two men appeared in front of him, one grabbed the avatar and the other inserted a dagger deep into his flesh, before returning to the others sitting atop the helicopter. He with his other hand he whipped out his Walther and fired two shots, but with his dominate hand disabled, he couldn't control his recoil and missed both shots.

_Where's Jigen when you need him?_

"Hold it!" Zenigata cried, throwing his cuffs at the copter.

"Pops, no!"

"You're not taking the avatar!"

"Lupin!" Jigen shouted as he regained connection. "We lost our visual. What's going on?"

Lupin didn't respond. He just watched in horror as Morgana's men opened fire on the Inspector, forcing him to let go on the rope and come crashing towards the ground. The helicopter fired a missile directly at the ground, creating a billowing cloud of smoke. Lupin dove out of the way of the explosion, covering his face as he felt dust and debris enter through his mouth and nose.

"Pops!" he shouted through the smoke as pieces of the pavement splintered everywhere. He opened his eyes to see a brown fedora roll out from the cloud of dust and land at his feet.

"Lupin!" Jigen shouted again. "Do you read me? Are you alright?"

Lupin picked up the hat. "I lost the avatar, but I'm fine." he lied. "I'll meet you at the dock in an hour."

"Did you shake off Zenigata?"

"Yeah... I did."

* * *

Lupin watched the Inspector's funeral from a distance. He stood behind a tree, just out of earshot, listening, even though he couldn't hear what was being said. It was probably for the best he thought with a chuckle. Most of the people who attended were men who Lupin guessed were from the police department or Interpol, the rest were probably reporters. If they noticed him there they would probably arrest him on the spot.

He continued to sit quietly under the tree. After a while, one by one, the media left, officers left. As soon as the last of the crowd had gone, Lupin stepped out from the trees and walked towards Zenigata's grave, slightly surprised when he noticed a girl sitting quietly in front of the grave. Lupin hadn't noticed her at the funeral. She didn't look like she was with the news or the police.

She was young, probably in her early twenties with short dark brown hair and long eyelashes. He wondered if she would recognize him if he walked up to him. He decided to take the chance.

"Are you a friend of his?" she asked as he approached.

"You could say that." Lupin said, softly. "I've known the Inspector for... how long has it been now? Twenty years... no it must be more than that. Time past so quickly sometimes we forget, and before we know it, the people we care about are gone."

The girl was silent for a long moment. Finally she said, "Where did you meet?"

Lupin thought for a moment. "It was at a party in Tokyo in the 60s. Or was it New York? Sorry, my memory's not too great sometimes." he chuckled. "But I remember all the crazy stuff we use to do back in the 80s. And the time he showed up disguised as me and managed to fool everybody. That was a weird day... Oh and the time he handcuffed me to a tree!" he cried, excited. "Pops was the best."

"Pops?"

"I-I mean the Inspector." he stammered in a failed attempt to cover up his mistake.

"Sounds like you knew him really well."

"I don't know about that. I think he probably knew me a lot better than I knew him." he said with a half-hearted laugh. "How about you?"

"I never really knew him. But he was a man I respected. Who I looked up to, even through I wasn't able to spend much time with him. He was away a lot, but I forgave him for that. He didn't always know what to say, or how to act and he wasn't a very good cleaner." she smiled. "But he was a hero, to me and the rest of Japan."

The girl reached into her pocket and placed a small object on the ground next to the tombstone before getting up and leaving the cemetery. Lupin looked down at the object she had left on the ground. It was a small, round object, tied to a piece of red string. It had a small hole at the center of it and glistening in the last of the afternoon sun. His eyes widened as he realized what it was.

A coin; And not just any coin, but one made of solid gold. Four kanji characters were carved into the sides of the coin; Zenigata Heiji.

Lupin sprang to his feet and ran after the girl. "Hold on!" he cried as he caught up to her at the cemetery gates. "You're-"

"Lupin the Third..." she whispered, "Can you promise me something?" Lupin nodded.

"Find the man who killed my father and bring him to justice." she said before turning to leave. "And... don't die on me."

* * *

**A/N: Done! I feel think this is a much better motivation than what he actually had in the special which was to find the secret which was suppose to lead to a treasure he never ended up getting, whereas he did kill Morgana. There are many, many more things in this movie that need fixing, but I won't go into them now.**

**Hope you enjoyed all the references.**


End file.
